


A Dark and Storm Night

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: In the Holiday Season [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Shippy Gen, cabin in the woods, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: Steve takes Sam, Natasha, and Wanda to a cabin in the woods just as a storm hits and a figure in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Dark and Stormy Night  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers characters. Property of Marvel and Disney.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking_  
_In the dark._  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops_  
_Your heart._

"Why did we think that this would be a good idea?" Sam asked as he lugged his bags through the cabin doors.

"Hey, nothing like a bit of team bonding," Natasha replied.

"Have you seen _Cabin in the Woods_?"

"Sam, that's just a film. There is no creepy secret organisation conjures up horror movie-like scenarios."

"Besides, wasn't it a work of satire?" Steve asked as he carried in not only his belongings but also Wanda's bags.

"This place is still creepy."

Wanda soon came in and looked at the beds. Mentally she countered them. "There's only three beds."

The other three looked around and immediately Sam and Natasha ran for the two single beds, both proclaiming, "Shotgun!" when they reached the beds.

"Guess you two will have to bunk up," Natasha joked. From the smirk on her face, Steve was not sure that she was joking. He looked back at Wanda, who was looking at him. She did not say much, instead just putting her bag on the right side of the bed. A non-verbal declaration that is was her side. "Anyway, let's get unpacked and start some bonding. What do we want to do?"

"We could take a hike," Steve suggested.

"Good idea. Explore the place."

Wanda simply nodded and got out her walking boots and raincoat. Once everyone was ready, the four set out to walk through the surrounding forest. Wanda trailed behind, given she was not as physically fit as her teammates. It had been four months since Pietro had died, and while she had been occupying herself with training, she still felt isolated from the group. She had become depressed as a result. She felt lonely more than anything. So Steve organised the weekend so she would feel included.

"You okay there?" Natasha asked, purposely slowing herself down so she could speak to Wanda.

"I'm fine," Wanda replied.

"You know he is only doing this for you right?"

"Steve?"

"No, Al Pacino. Of course, Steve."

"That's nice I guess. Or he could just be feeling sorry for me."

"Hey, Steve does not treat anyone like a charity case. He truly cares about you."

"I don't know why."

"Because in his eyes, everyone deserves a chance."

Wanda did manage to crack a small smile but quickly frowned again. It was only half hour into the hike, the grey clouds started forming, small drops of water began falling and a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. Steve decided it was best to go back to the cabin. Fifteen minutes later, the heavens opened and all four were drenched. There was even water in their shoes.

Once back in the cabin, they all changed into something warm, Steve lit a small fire in a metal bin and Natasha heated some soup on the stove. Wanda kept out of everyone's way and sat on the double bed, reading a book. There was a slight howl of the wind outside, and the tree branches tapped on the window. It was more annoying than anything.

"Hey," Steve said sitting on the bed. "You okay?"

"Fine," Wanda replied. She always answered that she was fine, even if it was clear she was not. Steve gave a faint smile. "Actually, I am a bit cold."

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Won't you be cold?"

"Enhanced homeostasis." Wanda looked at him as though she had no idea what he meant. "I'll be fine."

"Oh. Thank you." Steve handed his coat to Wanda and she put it on. After a moment, she started to feel warm again. "I'm sorry that your hike was ruined."

"It doesn't matter. It probably was not a good idea to drag you lot to a cabin in the woods in the middle of October."

"You had good intentions. Are you really doing this weekend for me?"

"Well, the team needs some time to click together. I know Rhodes and Vision are backups-"

"But you, Sam and Natasha are close. Did you invite me just so I would feel included?"

"You're part of this team no matter what. I know the last few months have been hard, but we want you to know that you are wanted."

"Even after everything I did?"

"Of course."

Later, the four were gathered around the small fire and toasting marshmallows. Wanda had never experienced a toasted marshmallow before and once she put it into her mouth, her taste buds exploded. To create the extra ambiance, Natasha began to tell a story. At first, none of them were scared. They were all adults and were fully aware this was a story. Yet as Natasha got deeper into the tale, they were unaware of another being approaching the cabin.

"As she slowly walked towards the door, she caught her reflection in the mirror. It was her own image, only haggard and decrepit. And standing at her right shoulder was the ghostly figure she had seen earlier, silhouetted in the window. And then the ghostly figure spoke, 'Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll find you. I'll always find you'."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door and Wanda and Sam flinched, a slight scream leaving Wanda's lips.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"It was probably a branch," Natasha replied. The door then was hit again. At that point, everyone jumped up onto their feet. "Okay, maybe not."

Wanda felt her heart pound in her chest. Steve looked at everyone and they all made a silent agreement that he would go to the door. Wanda stood furthest back behind Sam. As Steve slowly approached the door, it banged again. He counted to three in his head and pulled the door wide open. Silhouetted by the light of thunder, a large figure stood at the door. Wanda gripped Sam's arm hard until the thunder stopped.

"Sorry about that," the man said.

Steve sighed in relief, "It's okay. This is Garrett, the owner."

"Just wanted to let you know that the roads are going to be cordoned off due to the bank breaking. Roads are flooded until Monday."

"Thanks."

"Just be careful of the ghosts. They especially like it this time of year."

Everyone looked at one another, unsure if it was a joke or not. After that brief but of excitement, everyone retired to bed. Given his ability to keep warm, Steve lay on top of the covers while Wanda curled up in a ball under the warm sheets. Sam was snoring his head off while Natasha was playing Tchaikovsky's _Swam Lake_ through her headphones to drown out the snoring.

"It's tragic," Wanda commented. " _Swan Lake_."

"Never listened to it. Any good?"

"It's beautiful. My father liked playing Tchaikovsky so I always loved it as a child. I've never seen the ballet, but the music..."

"Maybe Natasha can take you. She loves the ballet."

"Maybe." Wanda looked down and then back up. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Having seen what I have seen, I'm not disputing anything. Do you?"

"I used to. When my parents died, I thought I would be able to see them again but it never happened."

"So what Garrett said did not scare you?"

"I was still freaked out by the door being hit to even notice the ghosts joke."

"You think it was a joke."

"Well, obviously. He had that tone."

"I thought you were still freaked out to listen."

"I was." Wanda gave a small smile and added, "But I knew you were capable of protecting us."

Steve gave a faint smile and switched the light off. "Night Wanda."

"Goodnight Steve."


End file.
